hallmark_channel_the_heart_of_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Smooch
Story SMOOCH is a modern retelling of the classic Frog Prince tale with a romantic comedy twist. A rakishly handsome "English Royal" comes to America for an arranged marriage, and ends up being mugged in San Francisco's Golden Gate Park and left with amnesia. A precocious 11-year-girl, who can't bring herself to dissect a frog in science class, goes to the park with the intent of setting it free, and through a serendipitous misunderstanding thinks she turned the frog into a man after kissing the frog's boo-boo away with a kind smooch. She brings him home and soon realizes the only way she can "keep him" is to have the man impersonate a "Royal Nanny" and convince her beautiful widowed mother to hire him. With the clock ticking and his royal family searching for him, the man - whose memory eventually returns to him - falls hard for the girl's mom, and it seems like a Valentines Day dream come true until he's found by his family and is forced to finally stop being a bit of a "toady"... and become a real man. In the end, the little girl, the guy, and the gal, all discover that even in today's crazy world, "happy ever after" is possible. Casts * Kellie Martin as Gwen Cole * Simon Kassianides as Percy / Flynn * Kiernan Shipka as Zoe Cole * Nick Ullett as Wilkins * Rod Myers as Sam Simon * Shirley Benyas as Mrs. Bieker * M.R. Wilson as Detective Stanley * Emma-Lee Hess as Kate * Caroline L Price as Ruthie Novak * Dan Pesta as Knight * Rio Scafone as Teacher * Olivia Wickline as Witch / Mrs. Polanski * Erin Nicole as Hilary Boswell * Geoffrey Beauchamp as Duke of Hamm * Joanna Hastings as Duchess of Hamm * Peter Carey as Hilary's Dad * Ruby Harris as Hilary's Mom * Rhett J. Brandt as Fish Vendor * Kira Spencer Cook as Sales Girl * Keith Seccombe as Photographer * Sonja Crosby as Alice * Drew Shackelford as Jason * Tom Carlson as Huge Guy #1 * Martin Malota as Thief * Angela Robitaille as Coffee House Patron * Ron Baratono as Father (uncredited) * James Feaheny as Policeman (uncredited) * Suzy Hunt as Bar Walk By / Pedestrian (uncredited) * Tim Kaiser as Party Goer (uncredited) * Anna Li as Macy's Salesperson (uncredited) * Sam Liu as Party Guest (uncredited) * Rocky Rector as Huge Guy #2 (uncredited) * Stacey Whelan as Waitress (uncredited) Gallery Trivia * Notes * Goobs # It is early February 2011 according to the calendar at the beginning of the movie and there is a full moon in the sky. The full moon that month was on February 18th. Also Zoe says "there is a blue moon this month". There can never be a blue moon (a second full moon)in February even in a leap year, as the lunar month is 29.53 days long. Quotes * Gwen Cole He was a FROG! - fraud! A fraud! Category:Movies Category:Smooch Characters Category:Smooch Male Characters Category:Smooch Female Characters Category:Smooch Animals & Pets Category:Smooch Animals & Pets Male Category:Smooch Animals & Pets Female Category:Cole Family Category:Hallmark Valentine Special